Jasper Cooper
]]Jasper Patrick Cooper is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the fifth child and second son of Coby and Marcela Cooper. He will possess the abilities of Projectile Phasing, Achilles Heel Detection, Temporary Drainage and Empathic Teleportation. Appearance Jasper will be the first of his siblings to have inherited their father's brown eyes. His younger sister Kay will also share this eye colouring. His hair will be blonde originally, but it will darken as he ages, until as an adult he will have brown hair, which he will keep cut short. He will always be pale skinned. He will be quite slight as a child, and physically weak, but he will later become more powerfully built and more muscular. He will be the shortest of all of his siblings. Abilities Jasper's first ability will be Projectile Phasing. Whenever Jasper throws something, he will be able to phase it through every object blocking its way from reaching its target. The same will be true for something he has kicked and bullets he has fired from a gun. It will not matter how far he is from whatever he is aiming at. However, he will not be able to phase through solid objects in any other circumstances. He also will not be able to phase through an object himself to reach something else behind it. He will only be able to phase projectiles. ]]His second ability will be Achilles Heel Detection. This ability will activate whenever Jasper sees a person. It will tell him that individual's Achilles heel, greatest weakness or flaw. This will help him fight that person if he or she is an enemy, or protect him or her otherwise. The ability will tell him the weakness every time he sees that person and will enable him to know if the vulnerability has changed. He will only identify the greatest weakness, not every weakness someone has. His third ability will be Temporary Drainage. When Jasper touches a person and consciously activates this ability, his hands will be surrounded by a bright orange light which will grow to form a sphere. He will then be able to drain the person of energy, knocking him or her unconscious. Further contact will also enable him to temporarily borrow the person's abilities while he or she is unconscious. The sphere around his hands will turn green if he does this. The person will regain the abilities when he or she wakes. His final ability will be Empathic Teleportation. Jasper will be able to sense whenever a person is thinking of him, speaking about him or feeling strongly about him. When he focuses, he will be able to sense that person's location and then teleport to him or her. He will vanish in a bright white light and reappear next to that individual. The ability will be consciously controlled, meaning that he will only teleport if he wants to do so. Family & Relationships *Mother - Marcela Cooper *Father - Coby Cooper *Older sisters - Delilah, Angela and Clarisse Cooper *Older brother - Paul Cooper *Younger sister - Kay Cooper History & Future Etymology Jasper is a Persian name meaning "treasurer" or "spotted stone", and is also a semi-precious stone. His middle name, Patrick, is Latin and means "patrician". His surname is English meaning "barrel maker". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters